


Dean Unimpressed

by ANobleCompanion



Series: That Don't Impress Dean Much [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reacts to Cas's attempts to impress him through texts to Charlie.  Companion to "That Don't Impress Dean Much"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Unimpressed

**Author's Note:**

> You really need to have read the main story to get what's going on! This is un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

Dean: _Cas is back_

Charlie: _Wait, what?! When? Is he alright?_

Dean: _He fell_

Charlie: _OMG, so what does that mean? Is he not an angel anymore?_

Dean: _I don’t know. He’s lost his mojo. So yeah, I guess. It’s kinda happened before_

Charlie: _So he can get it back?_

Dean: _Dunno. Maybe?_

Charlie: _Do u want him to get it back?_

Dean: _What do u mean?_

Charlie: _I think I was pretty clear_

Dean: _No, u really weren’t. I don’t even understand why ur asking the question_

Charlie: _Oooookaaay. Let’s try again. What do u think will happen if Cas gets his mojo back?_

Dean: _How should I know?_

Charlie: _…_

Dean: _He’ll probably leave again. That’s what he usually does_

Charlie: _So I repeat the question_

Dean: …

* * *

Dean: _I swear to God I’m going to kill him_

Charlie: _Kill who? I need specifics here_

Dean: _CAS_

Charlie: _8-O_

Dean: _WTF? I’m already pissed. Use words_

Charlie: _Sorry. What happened?_

Dean: _He screwed around with my journal._

Charlie: _Ur journal? What like, ur personal diary? OMG. Cas read ur diary? Did u have all kinds of sexy things about him in there? Oooo. Can I read it?_

Dean: _What?! No!_

Dean: _My hunter’s journal._

Charlie: _So does this mean I can still read ur diary?_

Dean: _I don’t have a diary. I’m not some teenaged girl_

Charlie: _I resent that_

Charlie: _So when did he manage to get ur journal? I don’t see u just leaving that around_

Dean: _I left it in the library. Dude doesn’t sleep. Stays up all night researching shit. He’s worse than Sam. He won’t even pick a bedroom_

Charlie: _But he’s human now, right? So he has to sleep sometime._

Dean: _Not much._

Dean: _If he does sleep it’s in the library. Like he’s just crashing on someone’s couch for a bit._

Charlie: _Ah. So is this about the journal? Or something else?_

Dean: _What the hell do you mean?_

Charlie: _Maybe he’d rather share a room?_

Dean: _Shut up, Charlie._

* * *

Dean: _Cas was checking out our waitress today_

Charlie: _So?_

Dean: _So? That’s it. So._

Charlie: _Um, yeah?_

Charlie: _Did you expect something else?_

Dean: _No. I guess. But, I mean, it’s CAS_

Charlie: _So how exactly was he checking her out?_

Dean: _He kept giving her that intense stare of his. The one he’s always giving me_

Charlie: _Uh, huh. Jealous much?_

Dean: _Hell, I even tried to flirt with him to distract him and it didn’t work_

Charlie: _Woah, wait, what?_

Dean: _What? I’m a good flirt_

Charlie: _Yeah, so not the point_

Dean: _Fine. I like the guy ok? And he was looking all sexy in his suit and I got to tie his tie for him this morning_

Charlie: _YES! *Happy Dance* You FINALLY admit it. Well done Dean_

Dean: _Tell a soul and I’ll sick an orc on you_

* * *

Dean: _He looks like a freakin’ douche bag_

Charlie: _I am going to go out on a limb here and assume ur talking about Cas?_

Dean: _Well, I sure as hell ain’t talkin about Santa Claus_

Charlie: _Somebody has their panties in a twist_

Charlie: _Now, what do u mean Cas looks like a douche bag? U were just telling me yesterday how hot u thought he was_

Dean: _Woke up this morning and the dude had found these suits from some closet in the bunker. All dressed up like he was going to some fancy party_

Dean: _There was so much gel in his hair I could probably throw a rock and it would bounce off_

Charlie: _Did he say why he was so dressed up?_

Dean: _Sam said he told him he wanted to “look more the part” or some shit. Kept giving me the stink eye about it too. Don’t know why._

Dean: _What if he’s trying to fit in more so he can just leave?_

Dean: _Or what if he’s trying to impress that waitress? Or some other girl?_

Charlie: _Ur babbling_

Dean: _Shut up. U can’t babble in texts_

* * *

Dean: _Mission accomplished_

Charlie: _???_

Dean: _All of Cas’s suits are ruined_

Charlie: _Ur such a child_

* * *

Dean: _Cas wants me to teach him how to drive_

Charlie: _OK?_

Dean: _This is a good thing right?_

Charlie: _Well, he’s showing interest in something u like right? That’s a good sign_

Dean: _We changed the oil in a Volvo 1800_

Charlie: _Dean, that means nothing to me_

Dean: _CHARLIE! I’m disappointed. It’s THE SAINT’S car. How can you not know this car?_

Charlie: _Dean, talk to me about D &D, tabletop or Star Trek and I’m ur girl. Car’s aren’t my thing. I drive a moped_

Dean: _It’s like I don’t even know you_

* * *

Dean: _He’s sleeping in the damn car_

Charlie: _At least he’s sleeping_

Dean: _But we don’t need to sleep in our cars anymore. We have the bunker. We have beds. That remember us. Why’s he in the car?_

Charlie: _I dunno. Did u say anything to give him the idea?_

Dean: _Why would I do that? If he’s gonna sleep I want it to be with me_

Charlie: _HA! I knew it!_

Dean: _Shit. I didn’t say that. Erase that message_

Charlie: _U wish_

* * *

Dean: _He kissed the damn thing goodnight!_

Charlie: _He kissed what? I assume we’re talking about Cas_

Dean: _YES. And the CAR. He kissed the CAR goodnight_

Charlie: _I believe ur jealous_

Dean: _What? No. How can I be jealous of a CAR?_

Charlie: _Oh yeah?_

Charlie: _So I assume u and Cas are still going driving tomorrow?_

Dean: _Um. Well, the car might not be running tomorrow_

Charlie: _How convenient_

Dean: _What? I needed a spare set of spark plugs for the Impala! Those were compatible!_

Charlie: _Uh huh. Keep telling urself that_

* * *

Dean: _HEY! We’re having a Halloween party!_

Charlie: _Sweet!_

Dean: _U comin right?_

Dean: _I’m getting ready to take Cas shopping for decorations and a costume._

Charlie: _I wouldn’t miss it. I know JUST what to wear._

Charlie: _OH. And check ur email. U gotta make me some Butterbeer. Consider it a security to keep me from passing along any of my personal knowledge to one former angel_

Dean: _U wouldn’t_

Charlie: _Recipe sent. I expect my drink!_

Dean: _I yield to the queen. See you tomorrow._

* * *

 

Dean: _THANK YOU!!_


End file.
